the_official_lotrmod_server_playerfandomcom-20200216-history
Umbar
The Corsairs of Umbar are a faction in the land located west of the fertile valley of Near Harad. It has switched owners many times, but its men are strong and free. Umbar is ruled by the two Lords of Umbar Kvesir and Dolgukhor in Dual Monarchy (a Duumvirate). There is also a Gondorian enclave in the region of Umbar ruled by Viceroy_Vibiras, Gondor's colonial governor. Government and History Umbar has seen many different factions rule it over the ages, and was swapped between the hands of great powers many times. The original inhabitants of this land are not remembered, although it is known that the region was fought over by Near Harad and Gondor. The recorded history starts with the arrival of Kvesir to the area. Kvesir, being a Near-Haradrim coming from Mordor to build himself a new life, has saw an opportunity in the area and constructed there the Gate of Umbar. Emperor Karseius '''of the Astrasi empire, admiring his work, has offered Kvesir to join under the Empire as the lord (viper) of Umbar, under Karseius. Kvesir happily agreed, and so the land for the future city of Umbar was chosen for him by Karseuis, who also built there a great black lighthouse, featuring a harpy which symbolizes the expansion of the Empire. Kvesir has also received a chair in the hall of the Astrasi Empire, in the Gardens of Beruthiel. During that era there were no other residents in Umbar but Kvesir, but it didn't halt him. After the passing of Karseius III, emperor of the Astrasi, the region was filled with a political vacuum, and many of the old lordships within the Empire has crumbled (such as the Moredain, for example). But this didn't bother Kvesir and, being practically independent, he gained more power and members over time. This was around the time when '''Thain_Vibiras had first reached Umbar. He has introduced himself as an emissary of Numenor coming to establish diplomatic relations with Kvesir. While being shown around what would become the city, Thain has pushed Kvesir into the water of the port and struck him hard, declaring him an enemy of Númenor that deserves death - mostly because of the black lighthouse that showed allegiance to the Astrasi. That was followed by a series of skirmishes over the fort Kvesir has stationed himself in, done mostly by Thain. Later on Thain has called for reinforcement, and Atanvarno 'the king of Gondor came to his aid. This was the start of the 'Númenorean-Umbar war. The Númenorean alliance wished to add Umbar to their realm at all costs. The war resulted in a defeat of the forces of evil, however not all was lost. Evil, realizing that they cannot defend Umbar - nor even cooperate together to be able to participate in a siege - had no other choice but to surrender. Númenor saw this as an opportunity and offered Kvesir a generous peace treaty: to remain the ruler of Umbar under Númenor, but share his power with Thain Vibirias. To receive aid from Númenor in building the City of Umbar up, but to have Thain build his own version of it nearby - being inferior to Kvesir's city. Knowing that he had no other choice, the Lord of Umbar signed the treaty. After a while the relations between Umbar and the Númenoreans started to foil. Thain was building his own city in the land of Umbar and was claiming it was the "new" city of Umbar, although this violated the treaty between him and Kvesir. Although Kvesir and the Corsairs asked for aid from Númenor in building or in recruiting new members, they did not recieve any help. The Númenorean Council even excluded Kvesir from their debates, which once again violated their treaty. Kvesir's old mithril armour, which was looted by Atanvarno long ago and brought to Osgiliath, was not returned to Kvesir despite his pleas. A while later, in an attempt to get rid of Kvesir's opposition, the Númenorean Council has accused him of betraying Númenor and being a spy of the Dark Council. They were not able to strip Kvesir of his faction and lands, as per the server rules, and thus Kvesir and his faction were kicked from the Númenorean Alliance. Today the faction of Umbar is part of the Astrasi Empire's alliance and is ruled by Kvesir and by Dolgukhor, his former Steward, in a Duumvirate. Umbar holds the lands of Umbar and Tolfalas, although Thain_Vibiras, who is now known as Viceroy_Vibiras, still has a foothold in Umbar. Here is the treaty that was signed between Lord Kvesir and the Númenorean Alliance long ago, and was violated by Númenor: The former treaty between Kvesir and the Númenoreans "This document hereby declares the end of the war between Umbar and Númenor, and the addition of all of Umbar into Númenor. Kvesir, former king of Umbar, shall have joint rule of the said territory, along with Thain_Vibiras, beneath the authority of the kings of Númenor. The Lebethron fort belong to Thain_Vibiras shall also be under Kvesir's authority. All members of Umbar, no matter their rank, seniority, or participation in this agreement, will have the same rules applied to them as the rest of Númenor's members. Breaking a law will put you under the Master of Law's jurisdiction. Treason, murder, secession, insubordination, sedition, rebellion, and contravention are the most highly punishable, and will result in immediate exile, with lands and titles stripped. All claims must have sufficient evidence put forward before the Council. If any member of Númenor does anything against a former member of Umbar without valid reason, then they are to be punished likewise. All alliances made with Númenor extend to the members of Umbar, as they themselves are now citizens of Númenor, and are subject to all its laws. If any member of Umbar desires aid for themselves, them must tell a member of Númenor so it can be discussed with the Council."'' '' Builds Royal Haven of Umbar Built by Kvesir, it acts as the informal capital of Umbar. It also contains the Lighthouse with the Harpy that was first built by Karseius III to signify the alliance between Umbar and the Astrasi Empire. It is located near the Umbar waypoint, north of the big river that flows there. City of Umbar This city is located directly at the waypoint of the "City of Umbar" and was built with joint effort of Umbar and the Astrasi Empire. It is an important city, although the Royal Haven gets most of the focus and eventually the City of Umbar will be expanded once the corrupted areas around it will be fixed or reseted. Barad Aglar The tower of glory, built by Count Aglarion_II at the Haven Route waypoint, is used to train Corsair recruits. Ranks and Titles * New recruits and low ranked members of the faction of Umbar are Corsairs of Umbar. They use the in-game title "Corsair". To gain this title and membership in Umbar 100 Near Harad alignment is required. * The two Lords of Umbar may bestow upon Corsairs numerous titles such as Sea Master, Steward, Marshal or Count (a Count is in charge of a waypoint while other titles might have formal responsibilities). * Umbar is ruled by the two Lords of Umbar in a Dual Monarchy system (Duumvirate) where both of them hold the position of ultimate ruler and judge of Umbar. In case one Lord decides to resign the two Lords decide on an heir for him from within Umbar. Lords of Umbar use the in-game title "Umbar". All in-game titles worn by faction members are advised to be dark grey. The term "Umbar" in this section refers to the faction of Umbar as a whole, which is represented in this page, and not necessarily to the land of Umbar which is under its control - so overseas territories such as Tolfalas also qualify as "Umbar" by this definition. Members * Kvesir, Lord of Umbar * Dolgukhor, Lord of Umbar * Aglarion_II, Count of The Haven Route and Steward of Umbar * Sharksbane, Sea Master of Umbar * SilverKnight317, Corsair of Umbar * Cathka, Corsair of Umbar * BlackPhantom, Corsair of Umbar * Spires, Corsair of Umbar Category:Faction Category:Evil Category:Men Category:Harad